


Remus’s Death (spot)

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, lee!remus, ler!janus, ler!logan, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: After dealing with the Intrusive Thoughts debate, Logan deals with the gauze on his forehead, and seeks out revenge through childish means.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 12





	Remus’s Death (spot)

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT’S SUPER LATE! But: 
> 
> Tickletober day 11: Death Spot

Logan was washing his wound from the Ninja star with a wet paper towel. It didn’t really hurt, per say...it just annoyed him more than anything. While Logan was thankful Remus didn’t split his glasses in half, he was quite annoyed with knowing he’ll have to wear a gauze on his head for a week or so. What in his right mind, told him to throw a Ninja star at his head anyway? His impulsive temperament? His decision-making? Does he even HAVE ONE?!

“Janus, don’t you dare!” someone ordered. 

“I’m not daring.” a voice (Likely Janus) mentioned. 

“THEN WHAT IS THIS?!” the first person clarified. 

“Acting on it!” Janus replied. 

Logan’s eyebrow raised as he heard manic, yet bubbly laughter from the other room. It sounded like Roman’s laughter, but slightly more witch-like and cackly. Logan put some gauze tape onto his gauze-covered wound and walked out to the living room. 

“STAHAP! NOHOHOT THEHEHERE! TOHOHOO TIHIHICKLIHISH!” Remus begged. 

“Not where? Not here? Not on your ticklish neck?” Janus teased. 

“CUHUHUT IHIHIT OHOHOHOUT!” Remus protested. 

Remus tried to reach up and grab Janus’s hands that were behind his head. But in retaliation, Janus tickled his armpits one at a time to try and get Remus’s hands back down. “HEHEHEHEY! Ahahaharmpihihits TOOHOHO?! Ehehehevihil! EHEHEVIHIHIHIL!” Remus shouted back at him. 

Logan watched in surprise. “Are you...tickling him?” Logan asked. 

Janus rolled his eyes and looked at the ‘logical’ side. “NoOoOo...I’m DeCaPiTaTiNg HiM wItH a GuLLiTiNe! What does it look like, Logic?” Janus replied sarcastically. 

“Ahahahaw, thahahat wohohould’ve beheen SIHIHICK!” Remus piped up as his neck and armpits were tickled.

Logan couldn’t believe it for some reason...Remus is ticklish?! Like...he’s actually ticklish! This is not even a lie! This in front of him, is proof that Remus is capable of being ticklish! Logan was losing his mind! The thing was, Logan knew that anyone could be ticklish. But it never really occurred to him that Remus could be tickled and brought into a giggly mess like this! Maybe it was because he always viewed Remus as a stinky man not to be messed with? Probably. But THIS! This opened Logan’s eyes to a brand new side of Remus: a playful, giggly side! 

“Uuuuuh...Logan?” Janus asked, waving to him in slight worry. He looked like he had fallen into the void of space in pure awe. 

Logan finally proved his down-to-earth status by smiling. “How ticklish is he?” Logan asked. 

“SUPER ticklish! Double as ticklish as Roman!” Janus replied. 

“HEY!” Roman shouted from his room. 

Janus ignored him and continued to talk. “Anything specific you wanna know?” Janus asked. 

Logan smirked evilly and crossed his arms. “Yes, actually…” Logan replied confidently as a revenge plot started formulating inside his brain.

Remus gulped and quickly tried to get out of Janus’s grip. But Janus was quick and had already summoned his 4 other arms to pin him back down! “Alright! Ask away, Logan.” Janus encouraged, noticing a revenge plot brewing in his head. 

Logan smiled with an evil grin on his face. No one could quite believe it: His grin was more evil-looking than the cartoon Grinch’s grimace. It was HAUNTING. 

“What ticklish spot makes him die of laughter?” Logan asked. 

Janus’s smile dropped a little as he sensed some...chaotically villainous plots being made in his head. “You’re...not planning on killing him...are you?” Janus asked. 

Remus squeaked like a mouse and tried to get out of Janus’s grip once again! “He’s gonna- HE’S GONNA KILL ME! HE’S GONNA TRY TO KILL ME!!!” Remus shouted, growing utterly terrified of him. 

Logan dropped his evil grin. “Am I really scaring you that much?” Logan asked, putting on a somewhat neutral face. Janus nodded his head almost right away, while Remus slowly frowned. 

“I-No! You’re n-not scaring me at all. Nope. Nadda. Not scary whatsoever.” Remus protested, trying to act confident and not at all nervous. 

Logan’s smirk seemed to grow back, but not quite as threatening as before. “Oh Remus...You overestimate my power.” Logan quoted as he kneeled down to him. “I’m not gonna kill you.” Logan let him know. “But, I AM going to give you revenge for the ninja star wound.” Logan replied. 

Remus’s fear started to lessen a little bit, but he still felt slight fear that Logan may increase his vengeful nature. 

“So: where is Remus’s death spot?” Logan asked.

Janus smiled and started turning Remus around so he could reach his back. “Well that’s an easy one! Remus’s spot is very rare. It’s capable of making him scream! Meaning, it’s very fun to use against him.” Janus told him. 

“Oh really? Do tell where it’s located.” Logan ordered with a smirk, crouching to Remus’s sitting height. 

“Right on the top of his back.” Janus told him, before lightly drilling his thumb into the specific vertebrae. 

“AaaAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Remus screamed, falling backwards and flopping onto his back.

Logan’s eyes widened as a big smile grew onto his face. Remus’s voice seemed to reach oprah-levels of high, before falling back into his regularly high voice for his giggle fit. “Wow! Impressive voice range, Remus!” Logan reacted. 

“I agree! Never heard a note quite as high before.” Janus added. 

Logan walked closer to Remus and kneeled down to find the specific spot. “So where is it exactly?” Logan asked the snake. 

Janus grabbed Logan’s hand lightly and brought it to the specific spot on his spine. “Alright: push.” Janus ordered. Logan nodded and tried pushing. But, Remus didn’t really jump. He shivered more than anything. So, Janus brought Logan’s finger a little lower and let him push again. Logan pushed his index finger down-

“Now HOLD-HEHEHEEEEEEEY!” Remus screamed and shook his body back and forth. Logan giggled and repeated the action. “STAHAHAP THAHAHAHAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Remus screamed again, kicking his feet and trying to lay himself down to cover up the tickle spot. 

But Janus had wrapped his arms around Remus’s sides and kept his upper body up and his back exposed, while Logan drilled into the specific spot. It was very fun to see the reactions. “Who knew the lower neck could be so ticklish!” Logan reacted. 

“PLEHEHEHEASE! PLEEEHEHEHEHEASE STAAAAHP!” Remus begged, kicking his feet in rapid fire speed. 

Logan didn’t need to be told twice! He stopped his finger, retreated his hand and started calmly massaging the back of Remus’s scalp. Remus’s breathing seemed to calm down pretty quickly, and his laughter slowed down quite a bit as well. But little giggles continued to leave Remus’s mouth thanks to Logan’s scalp massages. 

Logan quickly noticed these giggles and started to chuckle at him. “Another ticklish spot?” Logan asked, scratching his scalp a little more. 

Remus’s giggles grew a little louder as he started curling his neck back. “Yehehehes...ahaha lihihihittle.” Remus replied. 

“Awww! This is kinda cute!” Logan reacted. 

“I know!” Janus reacted. 

“Nohoho it’s nohohohot!” Remus giggled. “Ihihihit’s ehehehembaharassihihihing!” Remus confessed as a small blush started to fill his cheeks. 

Logan shook his head. “Not really. It’s good to know that you’re capable of laughter that’s not completely manic.” Logan teased with a grin. “But I’m also glad to know you have a death spot as well…” Logan added before pushing into Remus’s upper spine with his thumb. 

“WaitwAITWAHAHAHAHAHAIHIHIHIT!” Remus shouted in surprise, before falling backwards onto his back. “WHAHAHAT HAHAHAPPEHENED TOHOHO THEHE BREHEHEHEHEAK?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Remus shouted. 

Logan ignored his question as his pride hit him. “Gotcha! Did I surprise you?” Logan asked with a giggle.

“YEHEHEhehehehehes!” Remus laughed. 

“Perfect! That was exactly what I wanted to do.” Logan explained briefly, proud of himself for nailing the surprise.

“Funny how easy it is to scare you, Duke.’ Janus added as he lightly pushed Logan's hand away and started scratching on the death spot super lightly. 

Remus squeaked and shivered at the feeling as titters and snorts left his mouth. Remus even wiggled around and squeezed his fists as he felt the giggles and laughter filling his lungs bit by bit. You could really tell this was a death spot because of how much Remus was slowly breaking from simple SCRATCHING on the spot. It was almost impossible to keep the giggles down, so he had to let out a couple giggles once in a while to make room for more. 

Seeing this type of reaction, made Logan go insane. Was Remus...BEING CUTE?! Why was this so adorable?! WHO MANAGED TO TURN REMUS INTO THIS ADORABLE BEAN?! And WHERE DID THE ADORABLENESS COME FROM?! Has he always been secretly adorable under that dirty, deodorant-obsessed surface? Or did he somehow become visibly adorable just this one time? Logan had no clue. But Logan couldn’t help the smile that grew in reaction to the scene in front of him. It was just so cute! 

Janus stopped being so soft on the Duke and suddenly blew a big raspberry on the deathly ticklish spot. “aaAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DOHOHOHOHOHON’T DOHOHOHOHO THAHAHAHAHAHAHA-” Remus fell right into Janus’s chest, knocking both bodies down onto their backs like dominoes. Janus was laughing at Remus’s reaction as he tickled his neck, while Remus curled and struggled to push his tickly fingers away. 

Logan giggled as he watched. It looked like the two of them were best friends just playing around with each other. It was overwhelming and adorable to see. “How long have you two been friends for?” Logan asked. 

Janus paused the tickling and looked at Logan with a slightly childish grin. “At least a decade or two. We’ve stuck together for a very long time.” Janus replied. 

When Remus could talk, he sat up excitedly as well. “Yeah! We’ve been best friends since we could cause havoc inside Thomas’s brain!” Remus added happily. 

Janus giggled. “You’re not wrong about that…” Janus mentioned. 

Logan giggled a little at Remus and Janus’s chaotic energy together. “You two are like the Lector and Graham of Thomas’s brain.” Logan explained. 

Janus smiled widely. “Like, Hannibal Lector and Will Graham from the Hannibal series?” Janus clarified. 

“OOOOH! Like the lovestruck gay couple filled with murder and empathy all in one?!” Remus asked. Then, Remus leaned into Janus and let out a sexy growl towards him. 

Janus’s face flushed with red as he awkwardly looked away. Logan giggled at that and smirked. 

He pointed at Janus. “The empath,” Then he pointed at Remus. “-and the cannibal.” Logan told them. 

“Hm...sounds about right.” Janus reacted. 

Remus gave Logan’s shoulder a push as he laughed and looked at him. His smile soon slightly fell as he looked at the gauze-covered wound on his forehead. “Hey...Logan?” Remus asked. 

Logan tilted his head to the side. “Yes Remus?” Logan replied. 

“I’m sorry I hit you with the ninja star earlier. I wasn’t really thinking. I was more in a prideful mood, but...I presented myself a little too much and went overboard. So, I’m sorry for hurting you.” Remus told him. 

Logan smiled and felt his own wound. “It’s alright. It’s kind of funny now.” Logan reacted. “Do you wanna see the wound?” Logan offered. 

“YES!” Remus shouted back. 

Logan removed his bandage for a few seconds and showed Remus his Ninja star wound. Remus turned into full on examination mode and practically worshipped the wound! He summoned a magnifying glass to see the scabbing, he counted the little drops of blood that were seeping out, and Remus even looked at the deep transition from the skin to the dark wound. 

“WHOOOOA! This is INCREDIBLE! I wanna see more!” Remus declared before summoning a scalpel. 

Logan yelped in surprise and pushed the weapon-armed hand as for from his wound as possible. He put the gauze back on and stuttered as he tried to speak. “Uh- n-no. Please no. No way. Don’t-don’t do that.” Logan begged him. 

“Okay. Fair enough.” Remus replied and unsummoned his scalpel. 

It didn’t take long for Logan to start hanging out with Remus more. He gave Remus tips on his Goretober drawings, helped him put together special effects visuals and even helped him come up with descriptive words for his smut fanfictions! 

But the one thing Logan managed to nail, was his role as matchmaker! Logan managed to get Remus and Janus together as a couple, and somewhat shipped them on the side. As a way to thank Logan, Janus and Remus invited Logan to be their third wheel in a lot of events, carnivals and road trips. While Logan was slightly hurt by the position, he did love the idea of being accepted and invited to social events. So, as long as Remus accepted his death spot as a tickle-worthy spot, Logan would accept his new third wheel status.


End file.
